Team
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Lately Kaoru has had plenty on his mind, but finds himself tired of leaving things left unsaid. Note: This story makes use both directly and indirectly of several in-manga facts, situations, and people. Some are 100 percent canon, while others I play with for story purposes. So... Spoilers ahead.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Steam drifted, dissipating toward an endless expanse of stars. The dulcet trickle of the infinity tub blended nicely alongside winter's secluded nighttime silence; an environmental luxury for which Kyoya was markedly thankful. He exhaled quietly, resting the back of his head against the bamboo interior whilst ghosting one hand over the surface of the calm water. The heat beneath his palm contrasted sharply to the awakening bite of February air.

Hand floating free, relaxed knees breaking water, the tired teenager deemed the physical deception of disconnect appropriate for the evening that had just transpired.

By no means unpleasant, the beginning of his night had left not enough said—emotions wafting aimlessly while intentions remained unknown. Amid all the confusion, a jolt of internal electricity promised to eventually end this feeling of incongruity, or stack onto it frustratingly and exponentially.

Earlier in the Evening…

Burnt orange rays of sunset filtered through the windows of Music Room Three, where its sole occupant gave a thankful sigh, as the more arduous portion of his day was over. Taking a seat in front of his laptop, Kyoya tried to remember where he'd heard that being introverted did not mean disliking the company of others, but that the introvert simply needed his time alone in order to recharge.

_It's getting late, though. Not sure whether I prefer taking care of things in the comfort of silence… Or the possibility of abrupt walk-ins aside, from the comfort of bed?_

Leaning into the desk, head resting against his hand, Kyoya skimmed through the cache of photographs in front of him. Pausing only to consider those that caught his eye or elicited an unexpected smile, a new collection of event images slowly came into existence. Coming across a recently snapped photo, a grin crossed his face whilst removing his finger from the cursor.

Frozen on the screen was the end moment of Ouran High School's inaugural sports festival. Hands on his knees, Tamaki wore a dual expression of exhaustion and shock. Feeling incredulous and undeserving, the picture allowed a rare, candid moment as the shadow king looked on in bewilderment, wiping sweat from the lens of his glasses.

_Add a proper sense of humility to the things Tamaki has managed to instill in me within the past couple of years…_

Hearing the soft click of the door jamb, Kyoya's attention shot toward the front of the dusk-saturated room. Artificial light invaded alongside the opening of the double doors, revealing the identity of the person standing on the other side.

"Kaoru."

Giving a wave, the boy made his way toward the desk without so much as a word.

As time wore on, the social makeup of the host club had seen various members of the club becoming closer to one another. While initial friendships remained intact, untried intimacies of varying degrees were being woven anew every day.

It had been as much a surprise to Kaoru as to anyone when Kyoya had taken him on as his second-in-command during the sports festival. Caught up amid his frustration and wont for success, it had been an immediate, but by no means impulsive decision to place Kaoru where he had.

Infamous for being one half of a brotherhood that thrived upon high-energy pranks and mischief, Kyoya's interpretation of matters determined that Kaoru was in possession of an unchallenged, yet brilliant mind. Insightful, considerate, with the ability to be ruthlessly calculating; there seemed little that Kaoru was not capable of. Coupled with the interesting sense of calm that Kaoru could hold over him, it would have been foolish for Kyoya to not keep him by his side.

Having reached his destination, Kaoru hovered over Kyoya's shoulder while glancing at the picture on the screen, and gave a short laugh.

"Ah, the day that Tono experienced the bitter taste of defeat…"

Working to suppress the bit of pride he felt, Kyoya nodded. "I might be somewhat slight in constitution, but rest assured I can give the average guy a run for his money."

"I'm sure." Pausing, Kaoru looked his senior over. "You know, Tamaki-Senpai may have been surprised to have lost, but I'm certain that it also felt even better to him than if he had won it, himself."

"Indeed. He's good like that." Pivoting in his chair, Kyoya turned to face his company, who now leaned against the side of the desk, arms crossed and shielding his chest.

"Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Quietly smiling, Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's half-hearted attempt to deflect the question. _Defensive and cute._ _Just how many people is he ever transparent with?_

"_I _never left. Everyone else has been gone for over an hour, now."

The first-year answered with a casual shrug. "Then I guess I came back."

"Right. So, what's bothering you?"

"Why do you assume something is bothering me?"

Nodding slowly, it was a fair assessment that maybe Kyoya should not be expected to pick up on his personal undertones with such ease.

"Don't insult me. I'm the shadow king. Now, what is it?"

Twisting his mouth in contemplation, Kaoru made his way toward the middle of the room before dropping himself across an overstuffed sofa. Not entirely sure of what he was doing there, it seemed clear to both parties that his finding Kyoya in what was supposed to be the long-since empty club room was no accident. His afterschool wardrobe of jeans and a pullover served as blatant recognition that he had indeed returned to the club room after spending time elsewhere.

Listening to the pad of Kyoya's footsteps drawing near, Kaoru was appreciative for the shadowy pull that the darkness draped across most of the music room. Waiting while Kyoya settled himself into a partial sitting position on the arm of the sofa, he lazily dropped one leg off the side—his body at once both comfortable and apprehensive with the present situation.

_Chill out, Kaoru. Save for Haruhi and Hikaru, you pretty much spend most of your free time with Kyoya, anyway. Showing up here is not a big deal._

Inhaling, he decided that at some point it would become necessary to speak. "Lately I'm just frustrated with club, is all."

"Oh?"

"It's the girls, mostly."

"That's interesting, since the girls are essentially the purpose behind the club."

"Right. I guess I'm just feeling frustrated that they come in here, and think that they know us, when it's nothing more than an image we put in front of them. Seriously, what is that worth?"

"You're upset that your clients don't see you, for you? Or that they don't notice that as a host, what they get is a specific version of you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't crafting facades something that you and Hikaru have been doing long before we even had this club?"

Expelling a defeated laugh, Kaoru sat up to face Kyoya. "I suppose. Faking my way through relationships lost its appeal a long time ago, though."

Feeling more than sympathetic, Kyoya nodded. "Fair enough. But as hosts, we'd do well to remember that the girls live in similar circumstances as us. Coming to the host club promises them their choice of host, the attention and mild affections that come with him, and the company of others without having to put on airs. That's what the girls get."

"And what do we get?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? At the end of the day, clients go home. Transaction over. We, however, built this club. We get that, as well as each other."

"Now you sound like Tono."

"It's true, though, isn't it? Tamaki set out to build himself a family of sorts, and to make people smile."

Nodding, Kaoru realized that there really was no other way about it. "Then mission accomplished."

"Indeed."

While he had no trouble seeing Kyoya's point, and even knew him to be right, for the moment, Kaoru deemed it too big a pill to swallow.

"You don't find it at all bothersome? Not everyone is selfish or oblivious, but hardly anyone sees the stuff that's right in front of them, either."

"Pray tell, Kaoru."

"For one, you'd think Hikaru's and my regular customers would take a hint from the octave of our voices, or from his penchant for moodiness which one _really_ is Hikaru! Seriously, it's not that hard!"

Holding back his amusement, Kyoya put forth only solemnity, bidding this slightly riled version of Kaoru to go on.

"Don't anyone tell me that on cosplay days no one notices that Haruhi's picked up a few curves. Or that you're diabetic. Maybe the sharper girls notice, but don't care to say anything. They might find it polite or something, but that's annoying, too. How about Mori's obsession with—"

"Who told you I'm diabetic?" Sliding off the arm of the couch, the dissemination of this private fact piqued Kyoya's attention further, rendering him simultaneously curious and defensive.

Voice caught in his throat, Kaoru silently cursed himself for running off on a tangent. "You've said it yourself that you don't care for sweets. And you never finish them on the rare occasion that you accept them."

"Jumping from a distaste for dessert into a medical diagnosis is quite a transition, don't you think?"

_What the hell, Kaoru?! Just figure out how to tell him what you want him to know. _"I guess so. That by itself doesn't mean anything. But…"

Leaving the sofa, he came to stand toe-to-toe with Kyoya. Left with even less light in the room than when he'd first arrived, Kaoru carefully grabbed the older boy by the hand, positioning his palm in the moonlight.

Watching carefully and remaining still, Kyoya internalized his feelings of surprise and sensation, lest his reaction interrupt whatever point Kaoru wanted to make.

"The tips of your fingers." Placing his own fingertips just beneath Kyoya's, he brought emphasis to the discoloration on his skin. "There. That bit of blood rarely goes away, from always having to prick yourself. Am I right?"

Quietly staring at his own hand with a mild sense of disbelief, Kyoya was unsure of what shook him more—that Kaoru would notice such a thing at all, or the electric presence sparking within him at Kaoru's touch.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya kept a straight face, while offering a whisper. "Well, you're not wrong."

"You also have a callous on the side of your middle finger. You shouldn't press so hard while writing."

_What?_ Kyoya lilted to the side with silent, disbelieving laughter before reclaiming the arm of the sofa. Curling his fingers inward, he permitted himself a quick glance at their entwined hands before causing his own to fall away. Not entirely certain of what now transpired before him, Kyoya scanned his mind for recent memories that might bring some explanation to the evening's meeting.

_How am I supposed to process this? There's no use gauging him by his interactions with others. The twins closed themselves off for so long, that essentially a person is either in or they're out… _

_Forget about that. How about whatever it is you just felt? What do you call that, Ootori?_

"I think I'd be remiss to think that you showed up tonight merely to rant about rich and spoiled school girls."

Taking advantage of their increasingly dim surroundings, Kaoru ignored the flush in his cheeks, the quaver in his knees, and decided instead to throw some gumption behind his voice.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"See, lately I've spent a lot of my time watching my brother run himself in circles over Milord and Haruhi." Pausing for emphasis, he wet his lips before going on."And it's occurred to me just how annoying that can be."

"What is?"

"Seeing Hikaru take one step forward, move two back, then get angry with himself for letting things end up that way."

"I see. "

"But despite all that, he's trying to figure out how to tell Haruhi the way he feels. Not only is that admirable, but until recently that resolve put him a step ahead of me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I don't feel like hesitating to fess up when I feel certain feelings toward someone, anymore. Especially when the only one standing in my way is me."

Having reached the crux of his worries, there seemed little else Kaoru might say in order to keep traipsing around the point he wished to make. Knowing as much brought him to a standstill.

"So, what then?" Kyoya inquired, "Do you plan on telling this person how you feel?"

"That's what I'm trying to decide now, Senpai."

"Alright." Shoving hands into his pockets with a deep breath, Kyoya started back toward the desk, intent on gathering his belongings. Walking past Kaoru, he gave a shake of his head. "Then let me know when you're ready to have that conversation. I'm not much for cryptic messages, and you testing me out in this way is not only confusing; it's tiring."

With the closing of the laptop went the last of the light. Eyes still adjusting to the dark, Kaoru made a quick stride toward the silhouette at the center of the room. Pinning the backpack to the desk, he stared past moon-flooded lenses and into Kyoya's eyes.

"I wasn't done, yet."

"Interesting. It sure seemed that way."

The lack of guise to his tone gave Kyoya's growing impatience away, filling Kaoru with a new sense of immediacy. It was time to act or be counted a coward. Bringing his free hand to the small of Kyoya's back, he forced the older boy nearer before engaging him in what was by no means a delicate kiss.

Inexperience parlayed to desire, with Kyoya forgoing initiative, if only to see what his instigator might do next. Breathing in his scent, Kyoya noted the blending of copper and obsidian before slipping his eyes closed. Enjoying himself thoroughly, he let escape a quiet, guttural sound of approval; his way of soothing his friend now experiencing this sumptuousness for the first time.

Taking a bottom lip between his teeth, Kaoru inhaled with surprise upon being met with mutual affection, as Kyoya began to gently lap at his mouth. Eager hands wandered to the front of the second-year's blazer before fingers came to rest around belt loops.

_I don't think so. One thing at a time, friend._ Removing Kaoru's hands from their sensitive resting place, Kyoya laid claim to one hand while bringing the other to rest upon his ass. Trusting Kaoru to handle the rest, he raked his free hand through thick, copper tresses.

Digging his fingers into Kyoya's flesh, Kaoru imagined the two of them to be sharing a mutual sensation as he felt the subtle tug to his hair. Grazing along Kyoya's jawline, Kaoru's mouth came to rest at the soft crook behind his ear. Tasting the delicate skin, his own scent came to mingle alongside that of the friend he had begun to consider in entirely different ways.

What had started out as a sense of admiration of character and enjoyment of company, had developed beyond friendship, into romantic feelings for the Ootori's magnificent third son. It was a private, yet clear, recognition of his attraction toward men; and until recently it had been something he knew not what to do with.

**"As long as the people we care about understand us, the other stuff doesn't matter. Don't you agree?"**

It amazed him how in order for the most common sense of things to hit home, they needed to arrive through epiphany.

**"Why are you making that face?"**

**"…I just realized for the first time that you are really cute."**

Loosening the back of Kyoya's dress shirt, he moved his hand upward, discovering the warmth and flex of his back, savoring and massaging at the muscle. Intent to explore further, Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by the loud chirp of his phone—Hikaru's ringtone. Untangling one hand from Kyoya's he silenced the device before rewrapping his hand around the same belt loops he'd been attracted to, earlier. Kaoru smiled at being met without resistence, only to have the inconvenient machine ring again.

Lightning reflexes landed Kyoya's hand in Kaoru's jeans, where he seized the phone before tossing it onto a nearby piece of furniture. Fresh heat surged through each of their bodies as the unintended foray into Kaoru's front pocket recharged the high stakes atmosphere.

Aware that the phone calls were certain not to stop, Kyoya took advantage in knowing their venture would soon be over. Placing one foot behind Kaoru's, he grabbed the younger teen by the collar before kicking his feet out from beneath. Managing to land them with a crass sense of delicacy, Kyoya crushed his hips against Kaoru's whilst kissing him deeper and longer than they had before.

Knowing that tonight there would be no full realization of satisfaction, he rolled off Kaoru, offering him a hand with which to stand up. An unwelcome cell phone rang in the distance.

Red-faced and out of breath, the two boys stared in amazement at one another. Hands on his hips, Kyoya nodded before mentioning that someone should answer his phone.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I've never hated anything as much as I hate that phone, right now."

Agreeing on the incessant ringing as an absurdity, their voices blended with shared laughter while Kyoya retrieved the phone from across the room. Handing it back to Kaoru, he offered an honest, non-host smile.

"What subjects are you having trouble with?"

"What?"

"This term. Are any of your classes giving you trouble?"

"Oh." Despite the carefree appearance the twins upheld, the truth was that academics had never been a problem for either of them. "German, I guess."

"Deutsch?" Kyoya raised a knowing eyebrow, "I thought Spanish was your third language."

"It is. But at this point, I'm as good as native in it, so I picked up a fourth."

"I see. Then until you better figure things out, consider me your new German tutor."

He waited to receive Kaoru's understanding nod before picking up his belongings one last time. The phone calls had ceased, and had now been replaced by the dinging notification of incoming text messages. Kaoru let escape a sigh, while Kyoya waved goodnight before slipping out the double doors.

Later in the Evening…

Digging one heel into the ground, Kaoru exaggerated the crunch of pebble near the opening of the property's expansive driveway. In the right shoes, the gradient transition from pebble to flagstone created a distinct sound that since a child, Kaoru had never been able to get enough of. Regardless of having disappeared from the house over an hour ago, he neither regretted his visit to the third music room, nor his decision for the driver to drop him off at the start of the Hitachiin estate.

He'd waited long enough to make certain that Kyoya had left the building before closing up the salon and heading home. What had started out as a mission to declare himself had ended up as something else, entirely.

Having only ever made slight inquiries into Kyoya's own sexuality, Kaoru had simply been taking steps in order to come to terms with his own. Part of that being a personal requirement of admission of his feelings toward his friend, Kyoya's reception and encouragement had left Kaoru feeling somewhat empowered, if not also blindsided.

_I don't even know what happens next…_

Shoving bare hands into the depths of his coat pockets, the cell phone that he'd long since turned off reminded Kaoru of his brother, still waiting for him and as of yet, uninformed.. Powering up the device, the screen glowed green whilst informing him of several missed calls and text messages, all but one sent by Hikaru.

**From Kyoya, sent 6:53 p.m. – Have a good night.**

The message pleased him, and proving curiosity and courage in its own way. Kind and direct, it was a pleasantry that had been unnecessary to say. And yet, Kyoya had sent it.

_Okay, then. This will have to be good enough for now._

Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number to his last missed call. Barely two rings had transpired before a voice spoke, rife urgency.

"Kaoru! Where are you?!"

"Settle down, Hikaru. I'm in the driveway."

"The driveway? Where were you all night? I called you like three times!"

"Yeah. You called three times. Then twice more, plus a barrage of text messages." Not wanting to mince words over the phone, Kaoru temporarily settled for a misdirection of truth. "I was with Kyoya-Senpai at school, so I just turned it off."

"Why were you with Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Um, he's fluent in German and I'm not. Sorry I didn't say anything before leaving."

"It's fine. And I still don't know why you're taking German when you could be taking art history with me and Haruhi."

_Well, I guess you'll know soon enough._ "Ich weist nicht."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

Laughing, Kaoru inhaled deeply, taking a hit off the clean evening air. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I'm hanging up now. I'll be inside in a little while, and need to talk to you when I get there."

"Alright… Everything okay?"

Smiling, it felt refreshing to answer Hikaru without the feeling of a chip on his shoulder. "Yeah. Everything is good. See ya."

Disconnecting their call, he sent off a quick text before shutting the phone off completely. Taking his time reaching the house, the winter chill tickled his lungs while a puff of breath dissipated in front of him. It was all he could do to keep the overwhelming onslaught of questions from sapping the remainder of his energy.

Grinding his heels back into the gravel, for the moment he let all else slip from his mind.

* * *

.

.

Hello! I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :) This story was basically a culmination of various head canon details, placed somewhere in the midst of Volume 11 of the manga. The bolded quotes toward the middle of the story are actually from Episode 47, Volume 11. :)

I don't know when, but I'd like there to be a bit more to this, but am also happy that it can stand alone. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the inception of Kyoya and Kaoru's still undefined relationship. The days transpiring had seen the two boys making time for one another, often under the guise of Kyoya providing tutoring in German. In keeping with the premise, there would occasionally be an exchange of words in their now shared language, although the information served more as a means of better learning details about one another.

"Magst Männer und Frauen du?"  
"Ja."

"Hast du ein Mädchen geküsst?"  
"Nein."

"Hast du einen Jungen geküsst?"  
"Ja…"

"Wer war es?!"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Ja!"  
"Nein."

Maintaining a certain level of discretion, they had decided upon keeping their private affairs private, even from the rest of the host club. There had been a considerable lack of weight behind the decision, as it had less to do with a discovery of orientation than it did the desire to not rile things up within the club. Even so, Kaoru's eyes shone not only with relief, but with appreciation for being able to handle the situation his way, which appeared to be one thing at a time.

_He'll tell them when he feels like it, I'm sure. Then there's me. I'm not necessarily hiding anything. It's just that no one has asked, either. I suppose that's fair. And interesting, in its own way._

"Tamaki might not be too surprised." Kyoya had explained, "He's known my preferences for quite some time. But all things considered, it'd probably be simpler to just keep things between ourselves, for now."

"You mean how Hikaru and Milord have somehow turned up the heat in the battle for Haruhi's heart? While simultaneously egging each other on?"

"That, with the addition of whatever guff Tamaki's grandmother is putting him through. I still haven't unraveled what's going, yet. Feel free to inform Hikaru, though, if you haven't already."

Upon returning home that first evening, it had been all Hikaru could do to not pounce atop his brother, with whom he'd been out of contact for no more than a few hours.

"Oh. He knows."

"Surprised to have a gay brother?"

_"So that's it? You're into guys?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_Throwing a light punch to his arm, Hikaru breathed in relief. "So you were just revving yourself up to tell me? How long have you known?"_

_"That I'm gay? Not sure… I've had a notion for around a year, I guess. It's only recently that I can say that I really know."_

_Hikaru had laughed at his choice of words. "You had a notion, huh?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You could have told me sooner."_

"Meh." Kaoru demonstrated with a tilt of his hand, "He was more or less neutral. He cares more about me just being happy."

"What about this?" Kyoya half-grinned whilst gesturing between the two of them, "I'm sure Hikaru wasn't expecting there to be any additional information."

_Making their way toward their wing of the sprawling estate, Kaoru continued to field questions, albeit answering somewhat sparingly._

_"Okay," Hikaru drawled, "tonight you were preparing to come out of the closet."_

_"You can call it that. Sure."_

_"Then really, where were you?"_

_"I told you that part, already."_

_"So you were really at school with Kyoya-Senpai."_

_"Yes. I was at school with Kyoya."_

_"Kyoya?"_

_"Yep…"_

_Hikaru paused out of question, Kaoru out of emphasis. The expression across the older twin's face confirmed all that needed to be said._

_"Kaoru!"_

_"What?!"_

_"What were you doing with Kyoya-Senpai?! No, don't answer that."_

_Rolling his eyes, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the shoulder, forcing the now bewildered boy to look him in the eye._

_"Chill out, Hikaru!"_

_"Chill out?! Why would I want to do that?!"_

_"Because if you really want to know what's been bothering me, I'll tell you! It's not so much about being gay. I've never thought it was wrong, so saying so… it's not necessarily easy, but it's not that hard for me, either. It was bothering me that I ended up liking someone but was afraid to say so. You know? Not much different from what you're doing with Haruhi. Well, maybe the stakes felt a little bit higher…"_

_"So… You went back to Ouran to tell Kyoya-Senpai that you like him?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Assessing Kaoru's mood, it could be deduced that his confession had been met with little to no emotional damage. In light of which, Hikaru was left with more questions, and remained certain that he might not welcome all the answers._

_"And what did he say?"_

_"Technically, at first he didn't say anything."_

_"Oh, sweet fuckall! Kaoru!"_

_"What?!"_

_Unwilling to run the issue into the ground, Hikaru conceded. Putting up an apologetic hand, he sighed. "Nothing… I'm happy for you?"_

_Ignoring the fact that Hikaru was questionable in his sincerity, Kaoru put one arm around his brother, bringing him in for a hug. "Great! Now that this conversation is out of the way, I'm going to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. I. Am. Exhausted."_

"No. No, he wasn't. Let's just say that for only being a few minutes older than me, he's taking his role as the big brother way too seriously."

"I see. Well, good for him."

"You say that now…"

.

The words on the page started to lose their significance as the scene outside the triptych window began its nightly blending of colors. Where only hours ago the snow glistened white in its brilliance, it now succumbed to evening skies, a pallet of navy and lavender married under the early star-flecked sky. In the distance stood mountain silhouettes, the outlines of which had caught Kyoya's attention, causing him to close the book that had occupied much of his afternoon.

Concentrating on the horizon, he failed to notice the push of cold air that rushed in with a group of students. A frigid hand came to rest upon the back of his neck, causing him to sink further into the cowl of his sweater. Glancing behind, he discovered Kaoru, windblown and chapped from a day on the slopes. A playful smile danced across his face, endeared by the shock of mussed red hair that lay beneath his now removed ski cap.

"I'm telling you, Kyoya. You missed some good skiing, today!"

"On the contrary. I didn't miss it at all."

Taking to the floor in front the lavish chair, Kaoru set to work on releasing himself from the bulky ski boots.

"Haruhi did better today, too. You should have seen her."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"You took more pictures, didn't you?"

"Yesterday was the charming episode where you determined to keep a fellow host up on his skis—despite the odds being against you. Today it was about the 'proud papa' moment where Tamaki joined the rest of us; arriving in time to see the fruits of your labors as Haruhi once again took to the slopes."

Taking leave from the chair, Kyoya kept easy stride with Kaoru, who, boots in hand, now made his way toward the personal quarters of the lodge.

"In case you're curious, I didn't see Hikaru at all, today."

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed, "I called him earlier, trying to coax him out with a race down the black diamonds, but he said he was still too tired. Makes sense, though."

Kyoya agreed. "He's probably none too thrilled that the rest of the club has descended on your class trip." _ It'd also make sense if he didn't want to find himself sitting around with me, at the moment. Oh well._

Facing his own onslaught of feelings and frustration, the First-Year's class trip to the mountains had found Hikaru sharing a room with Haruhi. Having been presented with a prime opportunity to confess himself, it had taken sleep deprivation and an ill-advised trek down a mountain with the injured class president to finally push Hikaru into admitting his love. Content to merely have voiced himself toward her, his confession had also come upon the insistence that she not provide an immediate answer.

Kaoru shrugged, "He hasn't said anything about the rest of the club. Either way, he has more fun when everyone is around, whether he says so or not."

"Very well, then." Conversation came to an tranquil cease as they reached Kaoru's door. "I'm off to make sure Tamaki hasn't disintegrated in the hot springs. We'll see everyone at dinner."

"What a happy coincidence that you all chose a hotel within walking distance of our lodge."

Turning to leave, Kyoya allowed his hand to brush against Kaoru's. "I'm not so sure I believe in coincidence. See ya."

.

Navigating their way through a bevy of hungry students, Tamaki and Kyoya held onto their dinner plates whilst locating the host club's table. Allowing his best friend to lead the way, Tamaki worked to balance and protect the near-gluttonous amount of food piled onto his plate.

"You get enough ootoro, there, Tam?"

"Some of it's for Haruhi!" the blond declared, "Breathtaking mountain views and hot springs, yes, but I'll bet she's got to be thrilled to have so much fancy tuna at hand."

Kyoya smiled at the level of care and excitement Tamaki had come to demonstrate for every host clubber's favorite girl. "Don't forget that the first-years have been here for days, now. I'm sure even Haruhi has had her fill. You should've gotten her Kobe beef, instead."

"Shoot! You're right."

"Also, she's been avoiding the hot springs for obvious reasons. Maybe you could convince her to take a late night soak, though?" Glancing back, he angled his specs accordingly, his tone a playful mewl.

Turning quiet and reddening, Tamaki nodded in recognition of reaching their table, where everyone else had already assembled.

Having rendered club talk verboten for the evening, the seven friends spent the duration of the meal exchanging laughter and light-hearted banter, with even Mori regaling them with tales of a younger, less-than-graceful Huni on skis. "Unbelievable, yes. And also why you'll only ever catch him on a snowboard."

Considering his level of fatigue, no one had counted on Hikaru being particularly lively, but refused to give up on him, nonetheless.

Waving away another one of Tamaki's attempts to feed her exquisite food, Haruhi attempted to turn her attention his way. "What's on your mind, tonight, Hikaru?"

Sighing, he looked down at his arms crossed in front of him. "I was just thinking that I put the class prez through a lot, the other day. You know? He might be wanting his space, tonight. It might be nice for him if Kaoru were to move into our room, and Haruhi could stay with Kyoya-Senpai, instead."

Surprised to hear the suggestion, Haruhi glanced from Hikaru to Kyoya. Not ignorant to the surprised whip of Kaoru's head, she was slow to respond.

"I don't know, Hikaru." She started, "You're being considerate of Kazukiyo-kun and all, but you didn't even ask Kyoya about this. Not to mention he's not even staying at the lodge."

"I'm sure it'd be fine," he exclaimed, "Right, Senpai? There hasn't been a single room check since we've been here, and I'm sure we can leave Haruhi's virtue in your hands. Am I right?"

"Of course." Glaring over the rim of his glasses, his words came curt and dry, "Who better?"

Kaoru looked on in disbelief at his brother, unsure of what to say.

"No." Tossing a napkin over her half-finished plate, Haruhi addressed the table whilst looking Hikaru in the eye. "I can fix this right now. I'll extend an offer to stay with the class president, myself. I'm certain he won't mind. In fact, he might even be relieved. In the meantime, I think Kaoru should do as he pleases."

Standing up before anyone could respond, she took leave of the table, seeking out the class president across the dining hall.

Hands twisted in his lap, Kaoru gazed sideways at his brother, a blank expression that said more to his twin than any show of emotion could ever have.

Eyes full and apologetic, Hikaru bolted from the table as Haruhi exited the room.

The remainder of the table sat stunned and confused; the rest of the dining hall's chatter their last anchor to reality until Kyoya's voice pierced the air.

"Well," he started, reaching across the table for the cake Hikaru had left behind, "Here you are, Huni-Senpai. I think we can all agree that you deserve this more than its original recipient."

Placing the dessert in front of him, Kyoya nodded politely to his friends before departing on a similar course as the others. Standing in the hallway, it became unnecessary to assess which direction to take, as Haruhi's scolding voice wafted toward him from a nearby parlor.

"_-_don't know what's going on, or what you think you're doing, but I think I might have an idea, and—"

"It's okay, Haruhi."

"Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Sorry to interrupt. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to talk to Hikaru alone. Everyone else is still back at the table, if you like."

"Sure, Senpai. Looks like I need to pack my overnight bag, anyway."

Watching her move past, both boys waited for Haruhi to be out of sight before beginning their own conversation.

"Alright, Hikaru. It seems as though you have something you'd like to say."

"Where to begin, Senpai? Where to begin…"

"Honestly, I don't really care. Just let me know if Tachibana needs to retrain his main focus from my father's enemies, onto you."

"That's it. Right there."

"What?"

"_You_ are an Ootori."

Unwilling to concede to his point, Kyoya decided to ignore it altogether. "Feeling sharp tonight, aren't you?"

"Whatever, Senpai. You know I'm right."

"No offense, Hikaru, but despite having spent the past two years together in the host club, and yes, counting you as a friend, you don't know that much about me."

"Sure I do."

"Enlighten me."

"Fine." Without taking his eyes off Kyoya's, Hikaru moved to close the door to the parlor before standing against it. "I'll admit that when Kaoru first told me the two of you were _hanging out_, I was more than surprised. But on that account, I could care less."

"Go on."

"My problem is that I don't see this going anywhere."

"And I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"He's my brother. So when he goes and starts dating another guy—that is what you're doing, isn't it?"

"We haven't put a name to it, but yes."

"Fine. When my brother is dating another guy—who happens to be an Ootori—I feel like I can see the end picture, and that isn't very pretty. And _that_ makes it my business."

"You do realize that you're not giving Kaoru enough credit?"

"Sure, I am. It doesn't matter if he's just seeing this as first love or being for the long-haul. He's better than you, and you'll end up being the one who hurts him. And don't tell me I'm not right!"

Sitting at the end of a nearby chaise, hands clasped in his lap, Kyoya looked up toward Hikaru. Having so far kept their "tutoring sessions" at a respectable level of activity, Kaoru had more than once made it abundantly clear that he wanted more. While he hated to admit it, Hikaru had simply vocalized on the sort of worries that Kyoya had been harboring in his subconscious—insisting to himself that he could be a better man.

_"It doesn't matter if he's just seeing this as first love or being for the long-haul."_

_Neither one of us has brought up either of those concepts, yet. I don't even want to think about the future right now. But first love?_

_"He's better than you, and you'll end up being the one who hurts him."_

Sighing, Kyoya locked eyes with him. "Let's hope not."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, the drop of pretense in his words, Hikaru couldn't help but lighten up on Kyoya. Taking a seat next to him, he softened his tone, but refused to dial down the conviction.

"It's just the three of us who even know about this relationship. Can you imagine what that looks like to me? Why doesn't Tono know?"

"Kaoru only recently told anyone at all that he's gay. Do your parents know?"

"They're not home much right now. He doesn't want to tell them over the phone, or as a passing comment in the foyer."

"Well, there you go. Give it time. Anyway, after what you pulled at dinner, it's very possible that the rest of the club knows."

Embarrassed with himself, HIkaru relented. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Kyoya noted, "Apologize to Kaoru."

"Well, if I outed him, then essentially I've done it to you!"

Shaking his head, Kyoya gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't care. Tamaki already knows that much."

"Do your parents know that you're gay?"

"Bisexual. And yes. They found out years ago. Up until now, though, I never bothered pursuing anyone, so it never mattered."

"Really." Hikaru raised a conspicuous eyebrow, "Could it be that you're actually gay, but told your parents you're bi to appease them?"

_Fuck you, Hitachiin_. "I have the capacity to like girls."

"But I'm guessing you don't." Standing up, Hikaru indicated that his end of the conversation was now over, "That's fine, though. I'm sorry for being an ass."

"It's fine. It's what you do."

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru moved to open the door. "Whatever. Just don't mess up things with my brother."

"I don't intend to. And I could say the same to you. Your behavior tonight doesn't seem to have impressed Haruhi."

Sighing, Hikaru gave a defeated shrug. "Yeah, well, that may have been over before it even started. But I wasn't going to not try."

"Good for you. Tamaki needs a swift kick in the butt, anyway."

.

The after-dinner commotion had begun to die down as students stole away to common areas and bedrooms. Fixing himself an amiable face, Hikaru shoved his fists into pockets and trekked off toward his own room. Doing his best to keep the clientele run-ins to a minimum, he breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching his door. Stepping inside, he found Kaoru laying across a recently made bed, upbeat music drifting up from the handheld game he now tended to.

"Hey," he drawled, not looking away from the screen, "The maid came by a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Kaoru, listen, I'm—"

"She was about to change out the bedding, but don't worry. I stopped her before she got to this one." Peering up from the game, he patted the bed on which he laid, "If you're lucky, the blankets should still smell like Haruhi."

Hurt flashed across Hikaru's face, who took the jab as being well deserved. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was a dick tonight."

"Unabashedly."

"I know. Don't worry, though. I'm done."

Switching the game off, Kaoru tossed it onto the bed before meeting his twin eye-to-eye. "Good. I don't like being mad at you. And I'm sorry, too."

"What for?"

"I lied, just then. That bed doesn't smell like Haruhi. The maid changed it, too."

Raising his brows at the guilt-ridden Kaoru, he was unable to hide his laughter. _He can think deviously when he wants to, but something about Kaoru is just so innocent. _Clapping him on the back, Hikaru moved past his brother, collapsing face first onto his own bed, only to look up at the sound of his name.

"I know you just got in, but I'm stepping out for a while."

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah… Someone needs to apologize to him."

"I already did that."

"Good. In that case, I'm going out for the sake of going out."

Sighing into his pillow, Hikaru dismissed him with a tired wave. "Just don't get caught." Not bothering to look up, he was at once flooded with relief to hear Kaoru's reply come in his typically friendly and relaxed fashion. Bidding him goodnight, Kaoru turned off the lights before shutting the door.

* * *

.

.

Chapter Two! Woot! I just wanted to say Thank You to anyone who reads these stories. I write them for myself, but it completely lights up the soul to have people who enjoy them, and get it along with me. :) On that note, a major hug to LuxArtisan, who's been a fantastic source of conversation, smiles, and encouragement for the past year of writing. Thank you!

Oh, and songs. There are always songs, hehe. This fic wasn't born out of any songs, but I definitely have been writing along to them. The rotation for Team has included 'We Are Golden' by Mika, 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World, 'Team' by Lorde, and 'Talkin' About A Revolution' by Ben Jelen (originally Tracy Chapman, but I highly recommend Jelen's version). :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"I'm about to make this permutation my bitch."

"Do it."

Kyoya tossed the twelve-sided Rubik's Cube in Tamaki's direction, who awaited the puzzle with eager hands. He moved the dodecahedron slowly, scanning it over while noting Kyoya's revisions. "I've been working this thing off and on for a week now, but it doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere…"

"With your schedule, I'm pretty sure you'll have to work at it for at least a month before calling yourself a failure."

"Three weeks, max."

Two out of four claw-footed chair legs took to the air as Tamaki reclined backward, lazing with his feet upon the desk and making himself at home within Kyoya's hotel suite. Not caring about the possibility of impeding upon his friend's personal space, he'd made haste for the room immediately after the host club had wrapped up their awkward dinner. Thankful for having packed the Rubik's Cube, Tamaki carried it now as a means of communication amid distraction.

Rearranging slices of the puzzle, he inferred without looking up. "So. Kaoru?"

"Yeah," Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Kyoya exhaled while pushing on his glasses, "Sorry I didn't say anything. I kind of decided to let Kaoru determine things in that regard."

"It's fine. How did that happen, anyway?"

"Rather abrupt, actually." Kyoya caught the cube as Tamaki passed it his way, "Essentially, he tried to tell me two things at once, and couldn't spit it out. Ended up kissing me instead." Establishing a plane of red, Kyoya threw the puzzle back.

"What surprises me most isn't finding out that Kaoru likes you, but that he must have been perceptive enough to understand making a move on you would be okay."

"Indeed."

Setting the puzzle on the desk, Tamaki leveled the chair before turning to face Kyoya. "I mean, _I _didn't even realize you liked him."

Pursing his lips, Kyoya nodded slowly. "To be honest, that kind of crept up on me, too."

"Well, you did make him your right hand during the sports festival."

"That could just as easily have been you, you know. If you hadn't been the one causing problems in the first place."

"Nah. You'd just as soon done all the work yourself if you didn't think he'd benefit you. It's one thing to put Huni in charge of physical training. That's obvious. And it's no secret that Kaoru's capable, but it's the fact that his brand of thinking is conducive to yours that matters. You two make a good team."

"What makes you say that?"

"Stuff." Tamaki smiled, reaching for the Rubik's Cube again.

"Stuff?"

"I handpicked you and the others for the club, didn't I?"

"So?"

"I can see how you two would work well together. But, I'm just talking personality traits and logic," Tossing the puzzle into Kyoya's lap, Tamaki looked past his glasses. "What do you think?"

Sliding another row of colors together, Kyoya shook his head, "I'm trying my best not to."

"I see. So you actually do like him."

"Yes. But to what end?"

Raising his eyebrows, Tamaki did his best not to grimace. "I have no idea. That's for you to decide, mon amis."

"Is it?"

Laying down a sense of confidence and assertion, his now straightened spine enunciated his answering nod. "And no one else."

Pausing the conversation, loaded silence invaded the room as Kyoya mentally recounted all of the facts and educated guesses attached to his future as the son of a high-profile business family.

"You want to know what's absolute bullshit?"

"Hm?"

"The phrase 'coming out of the closet.' It's a ridiculous notion that makes no sense."

Tamaki kept his eyes on Kyoya, who in feeding his own frustration had begun to pace the room. "Um. For some people it's true?"

"But still bullshit. Never in my life have I felt as though I've been holed up in some closet. It's more like walking down a narrow hallway, not knowing who or what will be waiting at the other end."

"So… The fact that your parents think you're bisexual has nothing to do with you hiding the facts from them?"

"No." He stopped pacing, directing his gaze at Tamaki, who was only ever so blatant when he could sense a certain imperativeness to the situation. "I don't know."

"Okay. Here's a question. If your dad hadn't received that phone call back in middle school saying that his son had been found making out with another family's heir in their guest house, do you think you'd have told your parents anything in the first place?"

"But he did find out. Why speculate on a past that never happened?"

"Cause it's a valid question."

"If there were someone important enough."

Sighing, Tamaki let the puzzle drop to the floor, watching as it rolled across the carpet, landing soundlessly at his best friend's feet. "That's disappointing, Kyoya. But I guess you're right about the hallway being more fitting."

"How do you figure?"

"I don't imagine it's easy. It must be a pretty long walk. You wouldn't compromise the club or any of us in it by involving Kaoru if you didn't actually mean it."

Nodding, he folded his arms. _He's right. But does this idiot even listen to himself? He's not without his own relationship issues._

Their quiet was interrupted by light knocking. Rising from the chair, Tamaki wagged an eyebrow at Kyoya while heading for the door, retrieving his Rubik's Cube along the way. Opening it, Kaoru waved to the two second-years from the other side of the threshold.

"Hey Boss. Leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go see if Haruhi will play advanced commoner's games with me."

"Megaminx isn't a commoner's game, Milord. It's just a smart person's game."

Tamaki smiled as he stepped outside of the room, "That'll work, too. See ya, Kaoru!"

Walking across the room, Kaoru expressed his mood with an obnoxious groan before falling backward onto the bed. "I am so sorry for tonight. That sucked."

Looking to ensure their privacy, Kyoya turned the deadbolt before joining him, falling equally as tired and graceless onto the mattress. "Not your fault. And yes, it did suck."

"Hikaru said he apologized."

"He did."

Falling quiet, Kyoya listened as his mind began to reiterate words spoken by both Tamaki and Hikaru throughout the evening. Without moving, he glanced toward Kaoru lying beside him, his peripheral vision granting a slightly blurred depiction of comfort and innocence. The relaxed sound of Kaoru's breathing confirmed how since that first night, he'd reached some new sense of security and confidence, a variety all at once visible on his face while being wrapped in the sort of enigma which could only be unlocked by reaching a similar epiphany on one's own. It left Kyoya feeling equally ashamed as he was impressed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What?"

Flipping over, Kyoya raised up on his arms, resting a hand on either side of Kaoru's head. "Do you really want to do this? With me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Kaoru brushes a knee against Kyoya's groin, his expression soft but serious.

"Me too."

"Well, that's good news…"

Kyoya has been raised in an environment that subsists off of secrets and information that come strictly on a need-to-know basis. For certain people these things are nothing short of manna, with the acquisition of names, data, and assignments being the difference between a worthwhile life of longevity and a proverbial sense of starvation known only to pariahs. The older he gets, the more Kyoya understands that in some ways—in many ways—he is not one of those people.

Alas. For better or worse, his world is also theirs. Unwilling to bend to certain social conventions, he has decided to play cafeteria; taking only what will sustain him while refusing the tripe lingering at the edge of the plate.

"I lied before."

"About?"

"About being bi. I'm not. I'm gay."

Frustration tugged at Kaoru's chest as he was at once moved by Kyoya's honesty and upset that he'd so confidently defended a part of himself that ended up being nothing more than a falsehood.

"Is that so? In a way, that's kind of a relief. I was beginning to think I'd have to throw on a skirt just to get you to cop a feel."

Kaoru cracked a mock-seductive grin, resulting in the body above him to shake with nervous laughter.

_Wow, look at you… And I'm the one getting to see you like this. Why can't you settle down?_

"During my third year of middle school, the father of the boy I liked caught us together. He called my father to come pick me up, and at the time, saying I was bisexual seemed slightly less terrible than denying being into guys altogether. It was at least one better than the other guy."

"And you've stuck with that ever since?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I get it."

Kyoya gave a slow nod, not entirely convinced that he did. _Your family's empire is of a completely different design. I'm sorry you don't see them much, but I've met your parents, and they care just as much for your personal well-being as they do what you and Hikaru bring to the table. Your family taught you how to create and wants you to make the world beautiful. Mine teaches me how it thinks my time is best spent manipulating resources, and where to place people on a global industry chess board. Some days it's far too easy to forget that I descend from healers._

Looking down, his eyes met with Kaoru's, who remained laid out beneath him. Memories of an evening in Okinawa flooded his mind, as it had been the other time he'd found himself in such close proximity to another human being. In a single move, he'd demonstrated to Haruhi the physical distinctions between male and female, only to have her appreciatively call him out for the point he wished to make. Having also noted the lack of merit in claiming her, she brought voice to his quiet irony. He'd laughed then, as she had been unaware of the multiple ways in which her words rang true.

_Sorry, Haruhi. You're lovely, but not what I'm looking for. That night was about protection._ Beneath him, Kaoru shifted gently, removing his knee from its sensitive resting place. _Then this… Feels more like possession that's been coupled with protection._

A sweet, breathy whisper rose into the air. "Kyoya."

"Hm?"

"Tell me what you like about me."

Raising an eyebrow, he smiled. _Alright. _"You're smart."

Simpering, a hand trailed up Kyoya's arm, unlocking the elbow that had been keeping him too far away. "No shit."

"Very smart." Bending inward, a kiss placed onto smiling lips.

"What else?"

"You're ambitious." Heat emanated between their bodies, slowly becoming more evident by the scarlet playing across Kyoya's face.

"Hm."

"Not very patient."

"I can be patient."

"Mm. Could have fooled me." Languid kisses laid against his jawline, "But you taste good."

One hand played at Kyoya's sweater while the other worked the muscles of his neck. Acting out of need, Kaoru dismissed the flatterer of his glasses, relegating them to the bedside table. Swallowing his nerves, he demanded himself to keep control of the situation, as it appeared the only means of attaining what he so acutely craved.

Two torsos connected, a deliberate action on Kaoru's behalf as he twisted out of his sweater. "And what exactly do I taste like?"

Flushed, Kyoya responded to the touch of their bodies, to the sight of Kaoru's bare skin, bringing his mouth to the hollow of his neck. Shallow breathes became the pizzicato to a metronome set by the thumping of their hearts, as Kyoya kissed and tended to his subject's collar bone.

"What I'd imagine sex to taste like."

"Have you ev—"

"No."

Mere mention of the word sent lightning and apprehension through each of them, with Kyoya now watching auburn-wisped eyes for any sign of reaction. Quiet engaged them momentarily before he picked up their line of questioning.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"Tell me what you like about me."

The familiarity of the question allowed hitched nerves to sink back into ease, cloaking the intensity within honesty, exploration and flattery.

Swallowing, Kaoru nodded whilst placing anxious hands at the belt with which he'd become so well acquainted. "You're clever."

Registering the pull of leather, the white-knuckled grip, Kyoya bid him to go on.

"Um. You've got an impressive taste in wardrobe."

The compliment lay unfamiliar to his ears; its sincerity causing in him a reaction akin to a giggle. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, for mostly choosing various shades of grey and black, you know how to cut yourself a nice figure." Returning the laughter, Kaoru refocused amidst the unhinging of the belt buckle. "More importantly, though. You're generous."

Earnest words and the slow release of his belt occupied Kyoya's mind, instigating the pulse of blood to all the right places throughout his body. It was enough for him to break pattern and fixate singularly on the cautious yet willing hands in front of him.

"It's true." Kaoru reiterated, "So worried about everyone else's problems and ignoring your own."

"I ignore nothing." He whispered quickly.

"Then you're worried about everyone else's problems while setting yours aside."

"Seemed like a moot point until now." A rush of air as warm hands slide the pants away from his hips. Eyes never leaving Kaoru's, he focused on the expansion and contraction of pupils, as fingertips began to play at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Kicking his jeans off the remainder of the way, familial responsibility and logistics became unsustainable concepts in comparison to the sensation and companionship he felt now. There would be a time for tossing around possibilities and sorting through consequences. As for this moment, he would only choose the idea of _them_.

Weeks had passed wherein Kaoru, despite being able to raise Kyoya's pulse and remaining incredibly persistent, had in physical regards been kept mostly at arm's length. Enough time had lapsed for Kyoya to become convinced not only that his attraction toward the ingénue had embedded itself far beneath any exterior wants he'd initially had, but that he had begun to tire of his own hesitation to further step out onto a limb.

Pressing into eager flesh, Kaoru accepted an all-enveloping kiss, breathing him in along the way. Pushing their bodies forward, they came to kneel at the center of the bed, more articles of clothing being discarded to the floor.

_We could have had this before if I hadn't been so stupid._

"Kaoru, I—"

"Stop talking. I'm trying to figure out where my hands go."

Hushed mirth. Having arrived where he'd wanted, shyness emerged together with Kyoya smiling into the crook of his neck.

"No, seriously. Don't laugh. Where do my hands go?"

Answering between kisses, Kyoya made reminiscent of their initial meeting in the club room, claiming one hand while bringing the other to rest behind. "You seem to think I've done this before."

"Well, you're older."

"I haven't been with anyone since I was fourteen! And not the way we are. Not like now."

He savored the comparison between their encounter in the music room and the present, all the while testing his own initiative by tugging at the thin material to bring Kyoya closer.

_Come on, Kaoru. You've been goading him for this, but never even stopped to think of exactly what it is you want to happen?_

The sudden sense of insecurity was not lost on Kyoya, who in familiarizing himself with the younger's boundaries, had thus far kept his hands to himself. Then, a course whisper on Kaoru's ear, teeth claiming an ear lobe.

"You can do whatever it is you like."

Temporarily leaving their embrace, Kaoru leapt from the bed in a race for the light switch, before crossing the room toward the window. Thick, decadent curtains intended to keep disturbances out now parted in favor of the glisten from countryside snow and moonlight. Midnight played at Kyoya's face, highlighting his features as they had the night of Kaoru's confession.

Coaching himself into a saunter, Kaoru aimed to regain his sense of appeal, not realizing that to the other person in the room, he'd never been without it. Less than halfway to his destination, Kyoya met him with surreptitious fervor, arms brought to rest around his waist, eyes conversing whilst forehead supported forehead.

"You need to stop trying so hard."

Senses fully loaded, Kaoru's entire being was beginning to feel parched. "You too, then. Quit trying to make me make the first move."

"Alright," Draping an arm round Kaoru's shoulder, he brought him closer. "I think that's all I needed to hear."

Kyoya leaned in as their mouths bid for second chances at exploration, all the while guiding his free hand slowly toward one side of Kaoru's boxers. Moving the silk between his fingers, Kyoya began the material's unhurried removal from one hip.

Renewed with vigor, attacking his partner's mouth, Kaoru was at once inelegant and striking in demonstrating his acceptance of Kyoya's touch. Fingernails dug into his senpai's flesh, eliciting a low growl as precursor to the last of Kaoru's clothing hitting the floor.

Within seconds he found himself immersed in the personal attentions of the only person who could be counted as part of both his actuality and his mind's private whims. That pair of slender, meticulous hands which he'd previously believed to have studied in full, now revealed his previous assumptions insufficient as they tended to a level of carnality he had not known himself to possess. A low moan broke from his lips to be absorbed by Kyoya's, as paralytic inclination saturated his entire body.

"Is this what you were asking for?" Another pulse of heat as the hand massaged him at the hilt before once again gliding forward. Leaning his forehead against Kyoya's shoulder, he no longer had confidence in the ability of his knees to keep him upright.

"Un-believable."

It required an otherworldly impetus for Kaoru to push Kyoya away, if only to secure him from behind and again pull him in closer. His thoughts had been suddenly pierced by the seemingly one-sided nature of things, all of it in his favor. "What about you?"

"I'm not finished."

"So?"

_That, Kaoru. Is what I see in you_. An insinuating tilt of the head was all it had taken to initiate a change in direction. It had been Kyoya's suggestion that they make use of the bed, but Kaoru had been the one to lead the way. Allowing himself to be brought, Kyoya hooked a finger to catch the silk crimson boxers now crumpled on the floor.

Cool Egyptian cotton contrasted against Kaoru's heated skin as he took to the edge of the mattress. Unsure of which route their foray was headed, he sat captivated as Kyoya stood in front of him. Boxers clasped in one fist, the older boy peeled out of his own underwear, his gaze still fully concentrated on Kaoru.

Despite the current situation, making himself naked and witnessing Kyoya naked still seemed like two mutually exclusive ideas in Kaoru's pheromone-saturated mind. Molding one hand to the perfect curve of his senpai's ass, he swallowed in preparation for where he believed things to be going. It takes less than a second for Kaoru to realize his mistake, as Kyoya descended to the floor.

The seduction that accompanies Kyoya kneeling before him is in itself mind shattering, but then he uses one hand to spread Kaoru's knees apart. Blithe fingers graze upward in search of new opportunities to bring pleasure, and ultimately lead to the realization that in this moment, Kyoya has become a student of touch; committing to memory the feel of Kaoru's body and what it takes to make it burn.

He flashes a confident, boastful smile that seems better suited for an occasion where some inconceivable prize has been earned. Currently, Kaoru possesses neither the time nor the presence of mind to analyze before finding himself wholly enveloped by Kyoya's mouth.

Mind wiped blank, all that remains is the feeling of velvet and chaos traipsing violently through his body as he watches the Shadow King—his Shadow King—take him whole. A flash of crimson catches his eye, which upon closer inspection shows itself to be his own silk boxers, repurposed to aid Kyoya in tending to his own evident arousal. It is at this point that it all becomes too much, and Kaoru emits an involuntary cry that matches his feeling of the universe beginning a slow climb from the back of his throat. A pleased kind of numbness takes over his faculties, and he falls backward onto the bed, where Kyoya moves to join him.

He takes the boy by one hand, who is glancing at him with equal parts love, fatigue, and bewilderment. A moment passes by before Kaoru realizes that Kyoya's needs are still partially unmet. Hoisting himself upward, he smiles warmly and guides the two of them toward the shower.

Walking across the room, they each catch wind of a newly existent aura both created by and comprised exclusively of the two of them. Automatically deemed provocative and delicious, it remains too early for either of them to fully understand the caliber of this scent's ability to heal wounds, incite pleasure, and bridge gaps created by loneliness and time.

In the end, Kaoru sneaks back to his and Hikaru's room at the lodge. Not entirely sold on the idea of leaving, he knows more than anything that he needs time and space to both process and savor all of the evening's transactions. To stay now will set for himself a precedent of dependency and an expectation of how any future encounters will be required to unfold.

It's past midnight, and he's blow drying his hair before setting back out into the night. Kyoya leans against the wall and studies him silently. Outside of his barely-there smile, there is little indication that he thoroughly enjoys seeing Kaoru this way.

Kyoya lends him a pair of underwear to assuage for his sufficiently used boxers. While it's really only fair, to Kaoru, the gesture feels more like a token of trust, and if he's completely honest with himself, perhaps even a trophy.

Draped within an illustriously black yukata, Kyoya sees Kaoru to the door. He is the epitome of class—an early Showa blend of traditional Japanese poise married to Western progress and intelligence. Kaoru is forced to question whether or not he really wants to leave, before tsking himself about there being a distinct difference between needs and wants. He's reluctant, but can't help but find excitement in the notion of leaving his senpai wanting for more.

_I wonder if Hikaru will notice anything different about me…_

"Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"You should know that I don't make a habit out of half-truths, or for that matter, lying. It won't happen again."

Considering the myriad implications to such words, Kaoru gives his new lover an understanding nod before quietly opening the door. He wants badly to kiss him one more time, but settles instead for a deliberate string of words.

"Thank you for tonight. I loved this." Closing the door behind him, he doesn't leave enough time for Kyoya to properly respond, but manages to see him crack a smile.

.

_Trailing after his father, Kyoya climbed into the back of the town car, the wisp of wool against leather and the rising of the center partition the only sound. Tachibana offers a supportive nod before disappearing out of view._

"_Kyoya, you understand why this won't do. Don't you?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Tell me why."_

_This third-year middle school student, the last of four children, and the third son to an empire vast enough to influence pieces of the world, will not be spared discipline for being the youngest. Now, sitting next to his father—the current leader of the Ootori zaibatsu—deigns to look him in the eye while offering an explanation comprised from various pieces of criticism and tripe he has occasionally heard from others._

"_It's unnatural to maintain an intimate relationship with a member of the same sex, father."_

_As the youngest, what he _will_ get, is a candid and slightly softened piece of his father's mind from time to time; the consequences of which imply a heavier brand of discipline should he decide not to heed his father's words._

_Sighing, Yoshio takes a cue from this always obedient child, and straightens his spine._

"_I won't be the one to say it's wrong, Kyoya. It'd be disrespectful toward any number of friends and associates I may know who choose to share their beds as they do."_

What?

"_The fact is, that you stand to inherit a generations-old legacy, whereas those friends and associates do not."_

"_Father?"_

"_Listen carefully, Kyoya, because I will only say this once. You're a talented young man whose choices in life I expect will never be easy. Work smart, work hard, and understand that anything worth having will also involve much sacrifice. Knowing that, I won't rule out the possibility of you one day surpassing your brothers."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Thankfully, coupled with the right inflection, this two-word answer is well known to be his father's favorite end piece to any serious conversation. For the moment, it works nicely for Kyoya, who now rests his head on the back of the seat and watches as the car thunders past endless rows of the orange grove's trees._

* * *

.

.

Greetings and Salutations! I hope you've doing well, and enjoyed this chapter. :)

A bit of clarification: In the first part of this chapter, Tamaki and Kyoya are playing with a 12-sided Rubik's Cube, which is also known as Megaminx (seriously, how cute is that?!). If that's not enough to make your brain hurt, be glad you're not trying to manufacture one. only a few companies make them in all the world, with the 12-sided cube having only one manufacturer. If another company wants to make this Rubik's Cube, they can, with the hitch being that they must invent and patent their own method of keeping all of those pieces together. o.0

It took me a bit of time to write the bulk of this chapter, but I am so happy with it! Songs that helped me get it done include:

Team, by Lorde (Album version is lovely, but my obsession with _**her performance of Team at the 2014 Grammy's**_ is a staple to this story. _Aaand_ it's on Youtube...)

Anna Sun, by Walk the Moon

Flaws, by Bastille (Album version, as well as the _**Abbey Road Recording**_)

Sweetness, by Jimmy Eat World

My Name is Jonas, by Weezer (The entire song, yes, but especially the music on its own. Kind of feels like theme music for these two.)

Slow and Steady, by Of Monsters and Men

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Early April

.

Strolling the length of the windowed corridor, Yuzuha has her sights set on the white marble terrace whose surface is still be too cold for the tastes of many this time of year, including each of the men she holds dear in her heart. An elegant hand raises one latch after another, lifting windows away from their frames, in doing so creating a fantastic contradiction within the air.

A cold breeze wraps around a scent comprised of just-baked dishes, and she smiles in recognition of the aroma put off by her husband's taste for French-Japanese fusion. Stepping onto the terrace, the home's warmth kisses at her skin as it is swept out to the courtyard. More than anything, she is pleased beyond measure to finally be home.

Settling against a marble arch, she allows herself to be enveloped in what is without a doubt a short-lived silence. It is a rare moment wherein her mind is permitted to draw up mental inventory without the aid of electronic devices or assistants, and when graced by the presence of solitude, it is precisely how Yuzuha likes to keep it.

Petals escaped from nearby Sakura trees play across her feet, and she promises herself to make a point to be home more often. Though unapologetic for the demands placed on her time and company, she is essentially a woman who values putting family first. With this in mind, she is intent on making herself available to her children for the inception of their new school year.

_Second year in high school… It doesn't feel so long ago that they were showing up to industry parties wearing pink and blue wigs with dresses to match… Then, they did dye their hair those same colors just this past year._

It was in the midst of laughter that one of those same boys managed to catch her by surprise.

"You know, Mom… Laughing to oneself like that is a pretty strong indicator of insanity."

"Kaoru! You're home early!" She pulled him in for a hug, a hand gently bringing him forward from either side of his face. "Oh, my children are too handsome."

"True story. I'm not sure who you're supposed to be complimenting, though."

"Hah! Maybe the both of us!" Adoring her son and adjusting his hair until he was sufficiently annoyed, Yuzuha had not yet forgotten the fact that he had returned home so early in the day.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your host club today?"

"Well, yeah. Except Tono's been pretty busy with learning up on his family's business, so we're not meeting as often right now."

"Ah, I see. I met his grandmother, once. She's a tough old bird. Formidable opponent to your own grandmother, I'm sure!"

"That old bat? She'd chew up Milord's granny and spit her back out."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that, dear. Now where's your brother? Speaking of family business, we have our own items to discuss over dinner."

"About dinner…"

"No, not another word! Tonight we're all sitting together for dinner."

"That's fine, Mother. I just wanted to tell you that I may have invited someone over."

"Tonight? Who is so important that it couldn't wait until—oh! Kaoru! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um. No."

"No? Well, then? Who is coming for dinner?"

"Um. My boyfriend."

"Oh!"

"Yeah… I've kind of been seeing him for about two months now."

"Kaoru, why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not trying to keep things from you, but I wanted to find the right time, too. It's not really that big a deal, actually."

Much the same as other families of caliber, the Hitachiin children—Yuzuha included—are taught that there are no apologies in partaking in a profession placing high demands on both presence and vigilance, so long as familial devotion is never allotted to second place. Remaining true to their ways, she had wished to be an example unto her children of what sacrifices and rewards could accompany passion and success.

Now, looking into the mirror image of her own eyes, Yuzuha glimpsed a sense of selflessness and independence that had not merely been taught by her example, but had been developed because of her absence. In that moment, she had never come closer in her life to hating herself.

She threw herself onto Kaoru, attempting to channel into one ferocious hug the countless embraces that had been lost to time.

"Kaoru! I am so sorry I wasn't here!"

_Whoa. Who is this woman?_ "It's okay, Mom."

"Where was I? I should have been here with you and Hikaru. Chanel and model fittings be damned!"

"Hikaru's fine. So am I. And please, leave Chanel out of this. Coco and her successors are brilliant."

"Which leads me back to what was meant to be our dinner conversation. The two of you are starting in on your second year of high school, and your father and I think it's about time to start considering your futures."

Anticipation had planted itself within, causing the grin on Kaoru's face to widen exponentially.

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"If we're having company now, then perhaps we'll just talk about it after he leaves."

"You _are_ saying what I think you're saying! _Yes!_ I need to go find Hikaru!"

Thrilled to see that she had apparently inflicted little to no damage, Yuzuha proceeded to grab her beloved son by the back of the collar.

"Feet on the ground, Kaoru! At this point, I will neither confirm nor deny any of your suspicions." She threw him a wink. "Now tell me about this boy of yours."

"Actually, you've already met him." Grabbing his mother by the hand, he led her back into the house, holding her by one hand while proceeding to close each of the corridor windows with the other.

"It's too cold for that, Mother."

"Uh huh. I'll have a maid reopen them. You can shut the windows whenever you like in your own house. By the way, it's probably only fair to inform anyone you seriously date that if they're with you for the long haul, legally they all end up a Hitachiin in the—"

Together they rounded the corner with an air of playfulness, her heart alight with happiness for her son. Upon laying eyes on the boy in question, the words became trapped in Yuzuha's throat. In noticing her presence, the young man immediately shoved a video game controller at Hikaru whilst pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Coming to stand in front of her, he coupled an all-too polite bow with easy words of greeting and pleasantry.

"—Kyoya Ootori."

Fixing a smile onto her face, she mussed the boy's hair while disclaiming that she required no such rigidity.

_Kyoya Ootori… My sweet boy, you've impeccable taste and know how to aim high. But what have you gotten yourself into?_

_._

Later that night

.

A panicked arm shot forward, her fingers extended in longing toward the man standing across the room. "Hiroshi, no!"

"Either I close this window, Yuzuha, else tonight there will be no happy endings."

Dramatically falling into a barrage of waiting pillows, Yuzuha waived a dismissive hand at her husband. Admittedly, her penchant for spring air made the fireplace's job of romanticizing far more difficult. Even she could admit that ambience would not be sustained on the seductive, low light of the flames, alone.

"Our evening ended up far more interesting than I had planned."

"That it did."

"Our son is gay and I didn't even know it! I'm a terrible mother."

"You're a busy mother."

"Every mother is a busy mother. If he was going through something, I should have been here."

"Except he doesn't seem to be _going_ through anything. If either Hikaru or Kaoru were having problems, I would have called you home."

Employed as a head software engineer with Tokyo's Pineapple Company, Hiroshi Hitachiin counted it a blessing that for the most part, his professional life allowed him to remain closer to home. It made the keeping of unscrupulous hours manageable, especially considering his penchant for performing many of his obglications from home. Whether his sons knew it or not, their father's attentions were rarely far away. And really, their talent for stealth certainly did not originate with their mother.

Shooting upward, she glared at the man beside her, "Did you know?"

"No. In retrospect, though… Maybe I should have known."

"Kaoru is in a relationship with Kyoya Ootori."

"Yep…"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We don't do anything, dear."

"He's going to end up with a broken heart."

"Well that's a grand way of looking at it."

"You don't think so?"

"I'm not thinking about it at all. If that particular boy has the gumption to come into our home—and I've seen him here often enough—and make casual with us, I'm not about to say anything."

"Do you think his parents know?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You should care."

"And why is that?"

"I see Mina around the circuit often enough to notice that she's always on the lookout for potential partners for her children."

"She probably is. But so is half of Ouran. They're not so shrewd as to force their son's hand should he tell them no."

"Hm."

"Let's have a more important conversation, shall we? Or have you already forgotten that we told the boys they're being offered responsibility with House of Hitachiin?"

"Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless!"

"It was good. I was also surprised with Hikaru! Wanting to pursue graphic design?"

"I know! I don't even know where to begin…" Changing the course of dialogue had proven useful, as Yuzuha now enthusiastically ran a hand through her pixied hair.

"Have him work with your models and photographers. They can give him material to start with. I know a few graphic design people whose tastes he might appreciate."

"Fantastic. I'd actually like for Kaoru to try and sew one of his own sketches. Not a simple place to start, but I want to see how he interacts with the models and assistants." Smiling, she moved closer to her husband, wrapping a pair of arms around his neck. "I only have one more question before I'm entirely done talking."

Meeting her with mutual affection, Hiroshi placed welcomed hands upon her hips. "Then say it."

"Do you think we should tell Hikaru and Kaoru that we've never had issue in telling them apart?"

Laughter broke from his lips as he delightedly shook his head. "Never."

.

Middle of July

.

"Seriously. I don't even remember the last time I was this tired."

Skilled fingers worked on autopilot, tending to the effort that Kaoru's mind was too tired to convey while his muse remained determined to strive forward. The object of his endeavors stood motionless, satisfied to be verbally ticking away at the remaining tasks at hand.

"We're almost done. Catering and floral arrangements have been made, all of the RSVPs are accounted for, and you've managed to accent all our costumes to complement their Venetian masks. The alterations are amazing, by the way. Also, you'd do well not to stab me with that pin."

Somehow, there existed a curiosity to learn what Kyoya's response to such discomfort looked like. In fact, the temptation was oddly overwhelming. Shaking his head, Kaoru attributed this near-suicidal tendency to his recent lack of sleep, alongside his boyfriend's incessant drive to move each project forward. "I'll see what I can do."

"Uggh!" Hikaru, avowing his own fatigue by way of obnoxious sounds, slammed his school bag shut. "Seriously! Why did Haruhi and Milord choose the end of the term to fall in love?"

"I know, right?"

"Not only that, Kaoru, but why is Kyoya-Senpai the only one you needed present for alterations?"

Suppressing a smile, he feigned confusion. "Because I felt like it."

The party in question took advantage of the moment to interpolate the pressing matters at hand. "Hikaru? Is everyone's paperwork in order?"

"Yeah. I talked to Mori-Senpai last night. His and Huni-Senpai's transcripts are already sent. Yours, mine and Kaoru's went out from the Chairman's office this afternoon. Milord and Haruhi's apartment had rooms left, so we got lucky there. If you've got the contract for us to use the central salon I can go see if anyone is still left in the office."

Satisfied with their level of progress, Kyoya released a set of documents from his notebook before handing them off to Hikaru with a mischievous smile.

_Those two are going to throw a fit._

Late afternoon had set upon the school, with the early summer sun remaining well above the trees. The afterschool halls swirled with a muted sense of activity, as leftover students and faculty tended to various practices, meetings, and end-of-semester details.

Despite tending to a schedule so full that it is rife with immediacy, Hikaru, having successfully passed off the club's paperwork, made his return with an easy stride. Within moments, his footsteps came to echo against the floor in tandem with another. The steps were hurried and eager to match pace, causing Hikaru to quickly turn around.

"Kuze-Senpai? What's up?"

Slowing into an amiable pace, Hikaru gave his attention to the recently minted third-year, whose physical presence bore the exaggeration that came standard in wearing twenty pounds of protective sports equipment.

"Football practice."

"Ah. It looks hot out there. You guys are awesome at what you do, but I can't say that I envy you, either."

Kuze, smelling of sweat and oranges, chuffed an empty laugh. "Hey, you guys are having a masquerade in a couple of nights, right? It sucks that your club is about to have its leader and most popular host leave you behind. Should be some party, though."

_Is that satisfaction that I hear?_ "Oh, yeah. Don't worry yourself. They're not abandoning us. It changes things up a bit, but we have plans of our own."

"That's one way to look at it. Suoh did leave his club in capable hands, didn't he?"

Nodding, Hikaru agrees with Kuze and smiles at a recent memory, "Kyoya-Senpai's very good at handling Boss's hackneyed ways. Although, he wasn't too amused the other day when I referred to him as our Dear Leader…"

The two of them share an awkward laugh before falling into a difficult silence.

"It's pointless, you know."

"Hm? What, keeping the host club open?"

"Come on, now, Hitachiin."

It takes only another moment of silence and an insinuating expression for Hikaru to understand the conversation that his company wishes to have. His mind digs up the small secret he'd been handed so many months ago.

_Kuze?! You have got to be kidding me._

Condescending laughter rolls out from beneath Hikaru's breath as he turns to address the football player walking beside him. "It's pretty obvious that you don't know who you're talking to."

A combination of indignity and arrogance prevents Kuze from realizing his most basic error, and the twin's words only serve to fuel him more.

"You think you're important now, getting Kyoya Ootori to be with you. But think it through. Looking good next to each another won't be good enough. In the end he'll do whatever pleases his father."

The abrupt arrival and harsh nature of Kuze's words leaves an acrid taste in Hikaru's mouth, particularly on account of his having learned to accept the relationship between Kyoya and his brother. That this classmate—no more than an acquaintance—would approach with such unnecessary discouragement is maddening. That the anti-sentiment is meant for his beloved twin leaves him feeling especially cold.

"You know, I really don't think so. Public affection isn't Kyoya's thing, but he also makes no effort to hide his relationship, either. Now what about you?"

Ignoring the question, Kuze presses on. "Even if you didn't have a dick, nothing makes sense about the two of you. Your ancestry might be well established, but it's eccentric."

"Eccentric? So what if it is? And also, who do you think outfits the upper echelons? Who do you think will end up arranging whatever sham wedding you and Miss Matsuyama have planned?"

"Watch your mouth."

"I wonder? She's a nice girl. Does she realize that she's ill-equipped to please you?"

"Enough!"

Hikaru hears Kuze's fist connecting with his mouth before he feels it, the taste of blood pooling in his mouth before the throb sets in. In his mind, the bigger problem is not that an altercation has occurred, but that it has more to do with the person he loves most, and ultimately, his inability to keep this a secret away from him.

However, for the moment, he relishes in the expression of shock and regret that is frozen upon Kuze's face. Unable to stop himself from laughing, Hikaru is forced to cup a hand to his mouth as blood flies from his lips. Walking toward a nearby restroom, he turns back to see Kuze still standing, as though holding vigil for the fabrication he just pulled undone.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Hikaru calls out one last time, "You really are an idiot, you know?" _I almost feel sorry for you._

Pressing a paper towel to his lip, he dabs away at the minor injury until he stares back at a now clean face. Droplets of blood pool on his blazer, while his curses echo off the bathroom walls. Removing the compress reveals a now violet shadow across the side of his face, the mild swelling and a cut serving as adornment to the story of his and Kuze's run-in.

Sighing to himself, Hikaru throws the soiled towel away and begins the short trek back to the club room. Arriving with minimal noise, he keeps his head low and makes haste for any busy work that will buy him time from explaining recent events. Silently begging his brother not to be feeling especially intuitive that day, he understands this wish to be held in vain.

"Hikaru, do you know if we—whoa!"

The sudden change to Kaoru's inflection gets Kyoya's consideration, who has since changed back into his uniform, and now concentrates on giving the twins the whole of his attention.

"What happened?!" Striding toward his brother, Kaoru cradles his injured jaw with ease. "You were gone for ten minutes and somehow managed to do what, now?"

Lying is a bad idea, as it inevitably leads to a spilling of the truth between the twins, and the idea of questioning his dexterity is an insult to self that Hikaru has no interest in partaking in, anyway.

"Um… I may have mouthed off to a football player somewhere along the way."

The explanation is good enough for the moment, as Kaoru is merely allowing the issue to slide until they make it home for the evening.

It's the quiet intake of breath, and the narrowing of Kyoya's eyes that causes both brothers to straighten up. Hikaru looks as though he's been caught amid scandal, while Kaoru looks on with a curious sense of sobriety.

"Hikaru, which football player?"

The all-too composed inflection seethes from between Kyoya's teeth, and Hikaru knows better than to play around.

"Kuze." The name escapes his mouth with no less conflict than is warranted in issuing the guilty verdict to a person convicted of a capital crime.

The name is barely off his tongue before Kyoya makes an unruffled, albeit swift exit from the room. Kaoru fixes to head after him, only to find his brother's arm gating him at the chest. "Just wait."

It is with quick strides and a sense of urgency that Kyoya makes his way through the hall, before long happening upon the target of his rage.

"Takeshi!"

Volume and inflection are all it takes to draw the captain of the American Football Club away from the teammates who have since joined him in the near empty hallway. He treads casually toward Kyoya, and feigns unknowing concern over the call of his name.

Upon closing the distance, words of contrition fly out of his mouth.

"Don't. You're not apologizing for decking Hikaru. You're stating your regret for getting caught."

Between the two of them, it goes without saying that Kyoya is no match for Kuze in physicality, although he takes significant delight in embracing precisely who he is as an infallible Ootori. His strength lies not within bearing the name, but in shaping himself to be the personification of superiority. It's a trait he's studied for years in the men who have come before him and it serves him well, now.

Drawing up and taking rank, a saccharine-drenched grin lays the groundwork for what is to come, confirming to Takeshi that for Kyoya, both nothing and everything have changed. Gone is the unfortunate mentality to hide parts of himself away, after having been overcome by an unapologetic sense of self-affirmation; the likes of which prevent Kyoya from questioning his typically on-point sense of judgment.

"You see, up until now I haven't told anyone about you. Not even Kaoru. You lost that privilege the second your fist made contact with Hikaru's face. Meaning anything that happens now will be entirely your own doing."

Upset rises in Kuze's throat, and he braces himself against Kyoya, attempting to appear bigger in like manner to hopelessly cornered prey.

"You won't do anything that could jeopardize your reputation."

Correct though he may be, what Kuze fails to recognize is how time and circumstances have worked to redefine what it is the youngest Ootori perceives as a threat, and he has become stronger for it.

Knowledge and wrath dance within Kyoya's eyes, and for the moment, he's quit playing chess in favor of Go. His peripheral vision grants him sight of Kuze's teammates, who remain visible at the end of the hall. It's with a sick sweet smile that Kyoya reaches for Kuze's hand, entwining the tensed fingers within his own, giving a slow turn of his head before leaning in to speak.

"Well, you're right about my reputation." Voice barely above a whisper, Kyoya brings their hands to face level. "But what you fail to realize is that _this_ won't undo me." There is no affection to his touch, only the distinct sense of one person puppeteering another.

"I suppose it's only fair to inform you that in the event someone asks Hikaru what happened to his face, he's been given Kaoru's and my full blessing to just come right out and say it."

The steel within Kyoya's voice gives Kuze no reason to assume him to be bluffing. An attempt to reclaim his hand is met with resistance as Kyoya refuses to let go.

"I wouldn't worry, though. At the end of the day it'd cause too much trouble, even for the Hitachiin's tastes. The bottom line for Hikaru is that it would end up hurting his brother. So I guess you really have nothing to worry about from us."

With a single step, Kyoya backs away entirely, sliding his fingers free from Kuze's, who has begun to walk away. Briefly, Kyoya is awash with a sense of pity, only to have memories long gone splay themselves within his head, each colored by shades of youth, inquisition, and lies.

_Eyes clenched shut, Kyoya allowed himself to become lost in the newness of clasping another's hands, and the press of eager lips against his own. Within seconds he'd lost that pleasantness, as the hands slipped away from his alongside the abrupt opening of a door._

_Uninterrupted, the situation had had no words. Standing now under an angry father's glare, Kyoya listened in shock as a string of betrayal left his once-friend's mouth._

"_I'm sorry father. Kyoya-Kun wanted to kiss me, and I was afraid that saying 'no' might embarrass him."_

Being his father's son, Kyoya is never without a sense of time or priority. Amid his anger at Kuze, preparations for the last of the term's exams flash to the front of his mind. Instead of ignoring this seemingly irrelevant thought, it now occurs to use it to his advantage. The old idea of treating high school as a simulation ground rears anew as he considers gifting Kuze with a sense of the future, where a more expansive and less kind world cares not for the gravity of personal problems, or how one chooses to manage such stress.

With only a few paces between them, Kuze works to save face by returning to his teammates with an even, unhurried stride.

"Takeshi?"

He stops without turning around. "What is it."

"It's disappointing how even with different color hair, you couldn't discern between the two of them. Or were you so bent on saying your piece that you just didn't care? Let me know if in the future you need help telling them apart."

Even after all that has transpired, perhaps out of habit, Kuze finds himself unable to ignore Kyoya, or allow him the last word. "Don't bother."

"It's rather simple if you pay attention. Kaoru is the one with red hair. He carries his school bag on his side, whereas Hikaru slings his over his shoulder." Sauntering forward, Kyoya keeps his arms crossed while coming to stand chest-to-chest with Kuze.

"While they're both smarter than you likely give them credit for, Hikaru is more attuned to maths while Kaoru prefers language and literature. Kaoru likes to play demure, but what most people fail to realize is that when he wants it, he usually has the upper hand in any given situation."

Well-rooted impatience flashed in Kuze's eyes. It was beyond Kyoya as to why he had yet to leave, but he would continue to talk if Kuze was so willing to listen.

"Here's an obvious one: any of his steady clients with the host club can tell you that Hikaru occasionally wears an earthy cologne, whereas Kaoru wears none at all. Can't say I mind, though." Leaning inward, Kyoya delivered the last of his thoughts in a tone that left no uncertainty to the conversation being over.

"Kaoru is delicious all on his own."

There is no doubt that each is done with the other as Kuze walks away only after wiping the last of the anger and derision from his face. Pivoting on his heel, he starts once again for his teammates. This time, as Kyoya calls out, he keeps on walking.

"Good luck on your exam tomorrow morning."

* * *

.

.

Ah! Let's see... I think I need to set a timeline here for continuity purposes. I think most fans are aware of the awkward timetables that Ouran runs on, which is just fine by me. It kind of feels like a gift wherein we're allowed to tailor those details to a story's needs. :) Anyways, the following is where my mind has taken things. It wasn't so much planned, as it was that I started the story and then needed to iron out the timeline for my own clarity.

'Team' begins in early February of Kaoru's first year, and Kyoya's second year of high school. Even though I run more off the manga than the anime, I'm going with a 2006 start date, making this February 2007.

So when the July portion of this chapter rolls around, Haruhi and the twins are officially second-year students, Kyoya and Tamaki third-years, and our beloved Senpais are officially college bound! Hm. I think I might have just inadvertently revealed my age by referring to Mori and Huni as senpais but not the others. Hehe. Ooh, when the reality and the fiction start to mesh away...

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Sometime in April

.

Mornings, much like the rest of the day in the Ootori home, are a quiet affair. Only as the orange-gold gradient of sunrise follows him down the stairs is it that Kyoya finds himself grateful for this fact. Wakening not to the anticipatory scream of an alarm clock, but earlier yet by way of Tamaki blowing up his phone with texts, his day has begun far too soon. Uniform on and appearances in place, the tired boy found himself plotting subtle ways in which to consider Tamaki repaid.

_Mm. Nevermind. He's just excited every time he gets his phone back. I barely see him anymore._

Ruminations of his friend's problems plagued Kyoya's mind as he rounded the corner toward the dining room, where he waited each morning for his family to gather. Much as it displeased him to do so, the benefits of Kyoya rising early were twofold.

On the surface, he found it essential as the third son to make a noteworthy impression via punctuality and preparation. Garnering several of his accolades through the mundane, he believed that he could afford to do no less. Admittedly, however, Kyoya's primary motivation for appearing early stemmed from never knowing whether he would encounter various family members throughout the remainder of the day.

On this morning, however, he was met with a worrisome sense of surprise as he happened upon his father already seated at the table. On a typical day it could be expected for Kyoya to happen upon Akito, or possibly even his mother before any of them expected to be joined by his father. Swallowing his anxiety at the blatant irregularity, Kyoya continued forward.

"Good morning, Father."

Ensconced in one of several international newspapers, the older man looked up in acknowledgment before motioning toward Kyoya's own spot at the table, where numerous manila folders awaited his arrival.

"'Morning, Kyoya."

Taking a seat, he ignored the tea set in front of him, opting to flip through the folders, instead. Choosing the topmost file, Kyoya opened it to reveal a thoroughly researched profile a school-aged girl, her photo clipped to the corner. Not recognizing this particular girl, Kyoya's mood sank as it inevitably made no difference to him whether they were acquainted or not.

"Father?"

Setting the newspaper aside, Yoshio turned to address his son. "You needn't put too much stock in it if you don't want to. You're simply at the age now when your mother and I began offering potential matches to each of your brothers."

Kyoya nodded silently while sifting through each of the folders, the contents of which contained both classmates and faces with whom he preferred to remain unknown. Upon opening the last folder, there came a hitch to his breath as Kyoya gazed at the profile. Setting it down, he glanced questioningly at his father.

"I know she's a friend of yours. A bit feisty, but she's a very impressive young lady."

"She absolutely is, Father."

"If she continues on as she has, she'll make an excellent lawyer one day. Aesthetically, she seems to lean more toward the androgynous side."

_I see. So he thinks this is a win for everybody._

"Father, am I able to speak freely here?"

"You may."

Closing Haruhi's folder, he sent it with the others back across the table, quickly retracting his reach for the visible shake in his hand.

"None of them."

Slipping the folders beneath the stack of newspapers, Yoshio continued to observe his son. "I thought you might say that. Is there a reason why none of these young ladies suit your tastes?"

"Yes."

Waiting out the moment, Kyoya said nothing more, allowing his father time to consider the facts, as well as the opportunity to speak first.

"I see."

For as good a poker face as Kyoya had, as a parent, it was not beyond Yoshio to see the apprehension in his boy's eyes. Nor could he ignore the squared shoulders, hands neatly folded in his lap, or his formally stiffened spine.

_He doesn't know if this is a personal talk or a business transaction._

"Go ahead, Kyoya. Speak your mind."

Choosing his words carefully, he spoke deliberate yet respectfully. It was clear that Kyoya had been waiting for the day this conversation might occur. "You told me to work smart, work hard, and to expect sacrifices along the way. I've never compromised those first two, Father. But right now I'm uncertain as to whether sacrificing means I'll be made to give something up, or if it's to be taken away."

Not unlike his older brothers, Kyoya always put forth his best work. Ensuring that he remained far ahead of his peers, he'd long since made it a point to be his own stiffest competition.

As for working smart, it had not been lost on Yoshio that his youngest constantly made the effort to trump Yuuichi and Akito's past accomplishments while diverging from their professional interests. That this was a conscious act on Kyoya's behalf, he had no doubt.

Perhaps most telling of all were the discreetly referenced names Kyoya managed to drop within conversations, or the occasional reading material left opened for his father to hone in on his son's preferences and intentions.

Amongst the memorable, there had been Uedo Satsumi—president of premier Japanese financial institution Nomura Holdings Inc., and a woman whose talents and convictions determined that her personal life would not see her left behind.

Then, Qiang Wei —the openly gay and hand chosen heir-in-waiting to a family shipping business that could trace its beginnings to the inception of the East India Trading company.

Never one to simply throw information into his father's face, Kyoya long ago learned to keep international business magazines visible within his own quarters, just in case his father might happen upon them. Nikkei Business, Wirtschaftswoche, The Wall Street Journal, and Coalesce were amongst Kyoya's staples. Unfamiliar with the latter, Yoshio had done his research only to discover the magazine's target audience to be LGBT business professionals employed within the Fortune 100.

To his own surprise, Yoshio's first thoughts were not geared toward the blatant confirmation of his son's sexuality, rather as to how he had managed to get on the mailing list for such an exclusive publication. Acknowledging as much had been a definitive moment of acceptance within his mind, coupled with the fact that without a doubt, this third son knew how to make the right connections.

In short, Yoshio's very sensible mind had been blown.

Studying Kyoya now, he made the decision to eliminate any opportunity the boy had for playing clever and traipsing around such important and curious information.

"Are you going to tell me his name?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

While the admission by no means made things easy, it pleased Yoshio to see his son answering with an honest and unapologetic tone.

"Alright, then." He continued. "I don't need to reiterate what is at stake here, but keep in mind that ultimately I'm a believer in meritocracy. Play your cards right, and if you're fortunate, that second brand of sacrifice won't have nearly the same effect on you."

"Yes, sir."

No sooner had Yoshio finished speaking than a maid appeared, breakfast in tow, almost as if she had planned her time of arrival. Thanking the young woman, the man retreated into a rice bowl.

No longer hungry, Kyoya kept an eye on his father while reaching for chopsticks of his own. Ignoring the miso and a growing headache, he aimed to down the last grain of rice before making an early exit for school.

.

Middle of July – The Day After

.

Directing himself forward, Kaoru remained intent on navigating a straight path from one end of the corridor to the other. Moonlight and shadowplay accented his trepidation. Feeling somewhat pathetic, Kaoru promised himself that regarding his days of sneaking, this would be his last.

Over the last several months, Kaoru has become a regular guest inside the Ootori residence, and with that has come a loose knowledge of the personal schedules kept by Kyoya's brothers.

Yuuichi is minimally bothersome, in that his and Kaoru's paths rarely cross. Fairly certain that the eldest brother considers Kaoru somewhat a nuisance, it is a fact that Kaoru can deal with in exchange for Yuuichi minding his own business. In that, he finds comfort.

Then, there is Akito. Polite though he may be, this second brother is far more difficult to read. His intentions in engaging Kaoru in various conversations are questionable at best, and each of them revolves around the academic and personal details of Kyoya's life.

_Why he can't ask Kyoya himself is beyond me. He lives here, too, doesn't he?_ _He _could_ talk to Kyoya. He chooses not to. What's that about? Akito is so uptight, if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass in two weeks you'd have—_

"He's not here, Kaoru."

"Ugh! Thank God!" Having invested all of his energy into stealthing around, the abrupt sound of Kyoya's voice gave him a start. Releasing his breath, Kaoru proceeded the rest of the way with ease, depositing his messenger bag onto the bedroom floor with a sigh of relief.

"What's that for?"

"My computer. But first, are we going to talk about yesterday?"

Looking mildly annoyed, Kyoya pushed at the glasses he'd allowed to slip to the tip of his nose. "If you want. There's not much to talk about, though."

The previous afternoon had found both twins and Kyoya tending to the various details of several new projects, each of which required a sense of immediacy in the midst of their final exams.

It seemed as though love had finally caught up to their dear Haruhi and Tamaki, and with it a sense of inspiration and exploration. No sooner had the two coupled before Haruhi had voiced her decision to spend her second year of high school abroad.

Wise to the quirks of his best friend, Kyoya had easily anticipated Tamaki making arrangements to accompany Haruhi overseas, and had made his own plans accordingly. Working in quiet, the remainder of the host club made haste to submit their own academic transfers to America.

"Well, Hikaru isn't telling me what he said to make Kuze hit him. Going by your reaction, though, I can make a pretty good guess."

Having been barred by his brother from following after Kyoya, the wait required only a few short, albeit emotionally high strung minutes, before he burst back into the music room. Palpable silence trailed after Kyoya as he collected his belongings and made to leave. Unwilling to explain the source of confusion, he offered Kaoru a reassuring kiss before setting on his way. Despite his undoubting affection, the gesture had felt strange and contradictory in comparison to the taut, reined in expression looming over Kyoya's features.

"If you can guess, then I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Kuze's the one who screwed you over in middle school."

"Yes. As it turns out, for some people elitist values and an expensive education aren't enough to buy a sense of tact."

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you so mad before."

"You probably haven't."

"You didn't say anything, but it was worse than when you let the Chairman have a piece of your mind."

With little else to say on the matter, Kaoru was left feeling sorry for having ever brought it up. Uncertain of what he had expected to gain, he turned now in search of a change of subject, and found it upon Kyoya's desk. Splayed across the surface was a myriad of papers. Catalogs splayed open and dog-eared, while pamphlets and applications had been marked on and partially filled out.

"Exams are over. What're you working at now?" Kneeling in front of the workload, Kaoru flipped through the stack of catalogs, their covers glossed over with smiling students wearing logos of crimson, bulldogs and tigers. "These are all in the States."

Nodding, Kyoya came to kneel alongside him. "Part of my parents agreeing to me going abroad is that I look into colleges while we're there."

"Oh." Crestfallen, Kaoru attempted to cover the disappointment that shaded his voice. While it had never been a secret that Kyoya planned to finish his education abroad, it was no less daunting to see the beginnings of that journey now laid out in front of him.

"Hey." Taking the catalog away from him, Kyoya replaced it with his hands. "For as long as you've known me, what has been my main objective?"

Comforted as he was by embracing those hands, Kaoru could not help but respond with eyes lowered, an upset pout full across his face. "To professionally bitch slap your brothers while still respecting your familial position."

_Hitachin logic…_ "Sure. You know I won't step out of line to show them up. After university, though, that stops. If I want my father to seriously consider me, then everything I do needs to not only be better, but it has to be different."

"I get it. I do. That doesn't change that it feels overwhelming. Like it's a countdown to the end."

"On the contrary, Karou. I'd like to refer to it as the beginning."

A squeeze of his hand coupled with lofty but pretty words managed to draw out of Kaoru a smile, though it remained visibly tinged by unanswerable questions.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"You're overanalyzing it."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. And don't try and tell me that you and Hikaru plan on spending your undergrad at Ouran. They don't even have the sort of programs you want."

"Now who's overanalyzing?"

"Not me." Kyoya articulated. "It's merely a fact of existing curriculum. Admit it."

"I don't want to."

"Fine. But I know you'll be looking elsewhere, too."

"Whatever."

"Coming back to the present, though. Wie war deine deutsche Prüfung?"

"Aced it."

Confidence and boredom dripped from Kaoru's words. Having long since dropped the pretense of tutoring, his sureness of his lingual abilities piqued Kyoya's interest.

"Really…"

"Yeah, really. It wasn't that hard at all."

"Tell me the personal pronouns for him, us, and them. In the accusative."

"Ihn, uns, und sie."

"Wann fährt der Zug den Bahnhof ab?"  
(When does the train leave the station?)

"Der Zug verlassen die Station am zwei Uhr. Ich beantworteten diese Frage über die Prüfung und nicht mehr über, wenn der Zug ankommen wird."  
(The train will leave the station at two o'clock. I answered this question on the exam and no longer care about when the train will get there.)

"Verstehen Sie die Worte aus meinem Mund?"  
(Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?)

"Ich werde kein Dummkopf, nur weil Sie eine andere Sprache sprechen."  
(I don't turn into a Dummkopf just because you're speaking a different language.)

"Warum weißt du Dummkopf?"  
(Why do you know Dummkopf?)

"Es ist für Hikaru."  
(It's for Hikaru.)

At this, Kyoya succumbed to laughter. "Bravo, Kaoru! Color me impressed."

"Likewise."

The unexpected addition of a third, adult voice pierced through the room, causing Kaoru to jump haphazardly away from the desk, and consequentially, from Kyoya. The sudden presence of the family patriarch, who could have teleported into the room for all Kaoru cared, had managed to considerably change the atmosphere. Both boys raised themselves from the floor; one of them straightened in attention, whilst gazing in humor as the other swiftly leaned into a bow.

"Good evening Ootori-Sama!"

"Hello, Kaoru-kun. I was unaware of your ability to speak German."

"Yes, sir. I sat the introductory exam this morning."

"Introductory? And yet I'm certain that I just heard you maintaining a conversation with Kyoya, who's been studying it for years."

"Indeed." Kyoya chimed in while coming to stand alongside his father. "Pray tell, Kaoru. What sort of studying have you been doing these past few months?"

It should not have been so difficult to force the words from his mouth, save for the glaring presence of two Ootori men staring him down at once. Hands in his pockets, Kyoya gazed at him playfully, obviously enjoying Kaoru's epic discomfort. And then, the expectant state of his unbearably imposing father.

"Um, well, I'm already fluent in Spanish and almost there with English. Even though those two languages are pretty different, the concept in learning another one comes kind of easy."

"That's rather impressive."

"Thank you sir, but I just learned the roots and grammar early. That's all. Vocab is just memorization and application. Once I started getting bored I just looked for things I already like, only in German."

"Such as?"

"Books I've already read, interviews with Karl Lagerfeld, a few movies. And next year's textbook."

Tilting his head to the side, Kyoya's father prodded him with further questions. "Who is Karl Lagerfeld?"

"He's the lead designer for Chanel, sir. On top of that, his is one of the most well-regarded fashion houses in the world."

"I see. Now tell me again why you chose to so thoroughly study German."

"Um, I guess I just felt like it."

The questionable look upon the man's face indicated that Kaoru's answer left much to be desired.

"That is to say, with two other languages down, it makes professional sense to keep going. The more the better."

"Agreed." Yoshio granted a half-smile to the boy before turning to face his son. "Kyoya."

"Sir?"

"I'm leaving for a business summit tonight, and am afraid I won't see you again before you leave for America."

"I understand."

"You've taken care of the arrangements we've discussed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll make sure to visit Boston before your semester starts."

"Thank you, Father."

Nodding, he bid the two of them well before making his exit. It was only with the shutting of the door that Kaoru's nerves abated.

Kaoru's subtle look of apprehension had not gone unnoticed upon hearing mention of arrangements. Further, it required Kyoya no effort to gauge the amount of upset embedded in Kaoru's eyes.

With no lack of trust or respect between the two of them, the only answer he could come up with was that Kaoru believed that in the end, Kyoya's choices would be made for him. That albeit begrudgingly, he would decide to honor the wishes of his family, therein leaving him behind. If he had to venture further, it would not surprise him if Kaoru refused to hate him if ever there were such an outcome.

Now, clasping a hand onto his shoulder, Kyoya attempted to reengage Kaoru's spirits. "Be happy for me, Kaoru. I love you."

A first between them, not once had this utmost of sentiments been vocalized before. Yet, it had escaped Kyoya's lips as effortlessly and as naturally as the breath from his lungs. Looking Kaoru in the eyes, he offered no pause upon having said it, and instead pointed toward the laptop bag still resting on the floor.

"I presume you wanted to watch a movie with this?"

"Um, yeah."

"I have a television, you know."

Five months into a relationship that continually felt too novel to be truth, in this moment Kaoru attempted to placate the erratic beating of his heart. Within him the subconscious bearing of their differing households worked to inform his reaction. Kaoru's being one where love and emotion appeared in its many forms loud or chaotic, and often expressed in words. For Kyoya, there existed an acknowledgement of love in that his parents paid attention to his progress in life, and admittedly, made attempts to understand him in their own ways. How often he was the direct recipient of familial affection, Kaoru did not know.

Now, to hear Kyoya tell him that he loved him, and to then walk away, somehow made total sense. That Kaoru was given no time to respond before the change of subject left him feeling blindsided, though he could not find it within himself to take offense.

"It'd be better to watch it on the laptop."

"My desk is rather busy. Where do you plan on watching it?"

"How about your bed."

"You planned that."

Laughing to himself, Kaoru smiled lightly. "I never said I didn't."

As busy as his days have become, it is a rare occasion in which Kyoya allows himself to humor recreation or fatigue, let alone both at the same time. Grabbing the messenger bag, he started for the loft whose privacy had made it the only place he ever considered placing his bed. Extracting the computer from the bag, he situated the machine at the end of the bed before allowing Kaoru to take over.

"I'm guessing you already have a specific film in mind?"

"Of course I do." Stealing a pillow, Kaoru tucked it beneath his chest while choosing a file from the media folder. Dimming the overhead light, Kyoya moved to join him in front of the computer, where the movie had begun to play. Immediately recognizing the score, Kyoya situated himself alongside Kaoru. His suspicions were confirmed as he made it in time to watch a small creature bounce across the screen.

"What makes you think I want to watch 'My Neighbor Totoro'?"

"What makes you think you don't?"

It had been a conversation at the conclusion of Tamaki's family drama that had incited Kaoru to find the time for this film.

In a bold move by Tamaki's father, the chairman had collaborated with board members to force his mother into retirement while instating what he had deemed a proper family life for his son. What Yuzuru Suoh had not counted on, was Tamaki's refusal to meet with his beloved mother under such pretenses, and to side with this grandmother, instead.

It had been Haruhi's understanding of Tamaki's pain that provoked the entirety of the host club to act as they had. From Mori and Haruhi's audacious rendezvous with Tamaki via broken window, to Kyoya's commandeering of vehicular obstacles, each of them had in various ways thrown their well-being aside in order to help their king express what words alone could not convey.

Hours later, sitting amongst one another in a much needed moment of club solidarity, regalement and details began to unfold.

"_You were unbelievable, Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed. "A true Miyazaki heroine!"_

"_A what?"_

_It was a small moment in which the chatter stopped, only to be replaced by several voices demonstrating disbelief all at the same time._

"_Hayao Miyazaki."_

"_Okay." She drawled._

"_Haru-Chan! How do you not know who that is?!"_

"_Yeah!" Kaoru interjected. "Are you not a daughter of Japan?!"_

"_You're being overdramatic, guys."_

_Taking her by gently by the wrist, Tamaki easily caught her attention. "Haruhi, Miyazaki is the mastermind behind Studio Ghibli."_

"_Oh! Well that name is more familiar."_

"_Indeed." Kyoya confirmed. "No doubt you've seen some of his movies while growing up. Perhaps 'Kiki's Delivery Service' or 'My Neighbor Totoro' ring a bell?"_

"_Ah! Cat bus!"_

_It was Haruhi's recognition of this eccentric character that allowed Kaoru to witness a flash of sweet warmth within Kyoya's eyes. Gone as quickly as it had appeared, he continued on with his encyclopedic explanation, and Kaoru vowed to himself to create an opportunity in which to see that look on Kyoya's face again._

"_Yes, the cat bus. But to what these morons now refer, is that one of Miyazaki's trademarks is his frequent depiction of strong female characters. Personally, I can see you resembling Satsuki in 'My Neighbor Totoro.'"_

"_I see."_

"_More than that, though, Miyazaki is well known for incorporating an anti-war sentiment in his films, be it blatant or otherwise."_

"_I had no idea."_

"_If that interests you, perhaps you and Tamaki should sit together for 'Grave of the Fireflies' sometime."_

Kaoru now looked his boyfriend over, amused as Kyoya feigned disinterest in what could essentially be called a children's movie.

"I have my reasons, but I know you'll watch it. By the way, it seems only fair that whenever Haruhi watches certain movies that you pay for her therapy afterward."

Laid out, Kyoya set his glasses aside before resting his head in his arms. "She'll be fine. It was more or less payback at Tamaki for causing us so much trouble."

"Fair enough."

Redirecting his gaze toward the screen, Kaoru gave his attention to the movie. In no time at all the collective toll of all his stress began to crash down around him. Before long his most trying task became that of forcing his eyes to remain open.

Compromising with himself, he decided on nestling into the pillow, facing Kyoya. Surely, no harm would come from resting his eyes, so long as he opened them for the more novel scenes of the movie. Glancing upward through slit eyes, he could make out Kyoya, who despite being tired, remained fixated on the screen.

Sensing a pair of eyes on him, Kyoya met his tired stare and smiled.

"It's been years since I've watched this, you know."

"I'm not surprised."

Turning back toward the movie, Kyoya began to rake a hand through copper hair, in doing so lulling Kaoru into a peaceful state of half-sleep. It was the stubbornness of his subconscious that prevented him from completely slipping away. Before long he was rewarded by the sound of a long-awaited _plink_.

Kaoru's mind shot to attention as it registered the sound of raindrops, at which point he made great effort to open his eyes. Where Kyoya's hand had previously run consistently through his hair, it now slowed to a near halt as that classic scene, full of mirth and bewilderment, played out in front of him.

Within seconds the delightfully eerie sounds of the cat bus filled their ears, and Kaoru looked on as Kyoya did not bother to hide the amusement and joy that now washed over his face.

_There it is._

Satisfied at last, he gave a happy sigh as his mind finally agreed to succumb to sleep. Looking toward Kyoya one last time, he whispered his name.

"Hm?"

"I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you, too."

* * *

.

.

Hi there! As always, thank you kindly for reading. It warms my heart on these cold nights. :)

A few notes:

1. There's a line up there where Yoshio says he believes in meritocracy. I slipped it into a different situation with a similar context. It's in Volume 6, Episode 25.

2. The German word D_ummkopf_, or _dumbhead_, is basically their equivalent to _idiot_.

3. Studio Ghibli has something for everybody, and if you've never heard of it or Hayao Miyazaki before, definitely check it all out. :) Some of their movies are for children, but others most certainly are not. Honestly, they've got the capacity to make you die inside and break down into sobs at a moment's notice.

Again, Thanks for reading! I think I worked this chapter better to silence, but also found myself listening to Lorde and Of Monsters and Men a bit, too. Oh! There's also a song called 'Lanterns' by Birds of Tokyo. Super sweet.


End file.
